


I did it for you

by babyhale94



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boyfriends, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 08:17:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12361482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyhale94/pseuds/babyhale94
Summary: AU after 6x20 where Gabe is still alive





	I did it for you

Gabe had been granted the greatest mercy of all time. Liam pushed him out of the way when the rest of Monroe's men were shooting at them. When he got hit in the shoulder, Scott brought him to his mother where she removed the bullet and stitched him up. Theo had voluntarily took his pain away, but the greatest mercy of all was when Scott let him go, no strings attached. Scott let him go back to his family, but a home he had no more. His parents didn't know who their son was anymore. He had lost his best friend Nolan to Scott's pack. Nolan never wanting to see him again. Gabe survived but with each day he kept thinking that he'd rather be dead than be alone like this. 

"Nolan, were one week away from our first game as co captains. You're behavior is starting to worry me," Liam expressed. 

"It's nothing to worry about Liam. I just have a lot on my mind," Nolan lied. 

Nolan was over the moon to be co captains with Liam, even more so to be an ally of the McCall pack after everything that happened. The only price he had to pay was losing the most important person in his life, Gabe. Not a day went by without Nolan thinking about the boy who'd been there for him all these years, the boy who protected and cared for him. Nolan missed him everyday and had an aching pain to be close to him again.

When Gabe overheard Monroe talking about Nolan as the weakest link, he knew he had to do something. The thought of losing Nolan from this world gave him chest pains. From the night Gabe shot up Scott's house, he's had a different feeling in his body for Nolan, a feeling he's never had for anyone else. 

The only thing keeping Nolan sane was long runs in the woods late at night, with no one to question him. He'd start to think as he made his way to the path in the woods, passing Liam's house. He'd think about how Theo would always be waiting to pick Liam up from practice everyday. How they'd hold hands in the hallways, how Liam would nuzzle his face into Theo's neck every movie night. He'd think about how all he wanted to do was to be able to smells Gabe's scent and hold his hand. After a few days, he'd realized he was in love with a boy he could never be with. 

Nolan ran farther than usual when the thought of Gabe appeared in his mind. He thought the further he ran, the less Gabe would be in his mind, but it was in fact the opposite. After his long run, he found himself knocking on Liam's door. 

"I'm ready to tell you what's been bothering me," Nolan said. 

"Yeah, come on in. I'm listening," Liam said.

"I' just going to come out and say this and I don't care if you don't like it or if you disapprove but you need to know and it's been killing me keeping this to myself," said an out of breath Nolan.

"Yeah I'm all ears." 

"I've had this void in my life since that night at the hospital. I haven't been able to pinpoint what that void has been until recently. With the pack accepting me and being co captains, I'm still missing something...someone, Gabe," Nolan shared.

"Nolan, we've been through this many times. He had a chance to change like you did and he spat in our faces. There are plenty of other guys they can be your best friend. You'll find your Mason," Liam tried to reassure him. 

Nolan got up and impulsively threw everything off Liam's living room table.

"You don't get it! Nolan yelled in Liam's face. "Gabe isn't my Mason, he's my Theo!" 

As far as plot twists goes, this was the most unexpected one for Liam.

"What do you mean he's your Theo?" Liam asked.

"My feelings for him changed. It happened out of nowhere but it just did after everything we've been through. I know he was the bad guy and I know he made wrong decisions but people can change, just look at Theo." 

That's all it took for Liam to understand what Nolan was feeling. Theo was the last person Liam expected to fall in love with. After everything Theo did, he proved his loyalty to Liam and the pack, and won Liam's heart. If Liam was honest, he has never been happier with Theo in his life. 

"I guess it's a good thing you came to the one person who can sympathize with you," Liam shared. "listen carefully. I still hate Gabe and I don't approve of this but I don't want you to hurt or be off your game. Go find him talk to him work things out and then you come back here and we'll figure out how to tell Scott and the rest of the pack."

"Thank you so much Liam!"

With that, Nolan bolted out of Liam's house, running for Gabe's house, faster than he's ever ran before. 

Gabe was ready to shut the lights and go to sleep. Since everyone in the community had shunned him, going to sleep before 10 was a new normal. He had his hand on the light switch when he saw the most unbelievable thing, a running Nolan headed for his house. With that, Gabe ran downstairs and nothing but his boxers, waiting for Nolan. 

"Gabe!" Nolan yelled while running. 

Gabe was standing in his front door, The door wide open for Nolan's arrival. Nolan did not stop running until he was a few feet from Gabe. He collided with the taller boy, running into him with open arms that fully enveloped Gabe. The two boys sat in the door frame for what seemed liked hours holding each other.

"Gabe I'm so sorry," Nolan sniffled. "I should've come sooner. I'm sorry for leaving you all alone."

"you don't have anything to be sorry for. I'm the one that punched you and betrayed innocent people," Gabe rightfully said.

"I know and thought I can never forgive you, but I was wrong. It's been terrible not having you in my life all of a sudden After all these years. It hasn't been the same," Nolan admitted. 

"It's been so painful , so dark and lonely. My own family won't even look at me. The Only thing keeping me together are the thoughts of you," a frazzled Gabe said.

"But the real reason I came here is to finally admit something to you. Things have changed between us ever since you told me you're the one who shot up Scott's house. First I was mad at you for hurting innocent people but then it didn't take me long to realize that I was it mad, denial. In denial that things have changed between us. You've been my friend for all these years but I don't want to be just your friend anymore."

"Nolan," Gabe said grabbing Nolan's face. "It scared the crap out of me today that Monroe said she was gonna eliminate you. Of course I was scared because you're my best friend, but it was much deeper than that. My entire body experiences pain just thinking about the person I love dying."

"Did you just?" Nolan asked.

"Yeah Nolan, I love you. I love you so much that's it's been the only feeling in this world that has hurt me as much as it's made me happy. After the night at the hospital I thought I'd lost you forever."

"Maybe you did for a little bit," Nolan gestured with his thumb and index finger. "Well you don't have to worry anymore because you're never lose me again." 

The two boys lowered their heads with their foreheads now touching, starring deeply into each other's eyes. Nolan pushed up on his top toes, and Gabe lowered his head just enough to make their mouths meet. Nolan was in the sweet bliss of smelling Gabe again, and Gabe had forgotten every other person he's ever kissed. Their wide mouths continued on each other, hands messing up their hair. Now backed into the threshold of the door way, Gabe had Nolan pushed up against the wall of the foyer, now with a closed door. Nolan started moving his hands over Gabe's shirtless torso.

"I love you so much Nolan," Gabe whispered into his ear. 

"I love you too," Nolan moaned as Gabe nibbled his ear.

After more of exploring each other's mouths, Gabe was hard through his thin fabric boxers, and the tent in Nolan's shorts could not be hidden. Gabe took Nolan's hand and led him upstairs to his bedroom, wasting no time, pushing Nolan onto the bed. Gabe attached his lips onto Nolan again, earning nothing this time around. 

"Nolan babe," Gabe asked. "Is this ok?" 

"Yeah it's more than ok. I'm just nervous because I've never done this with the guy before." 

"Neither have I, but I heard it supposed to be much better when it's with someone you love. Just say the word about anything you don't like, it's up to you," Gabe reassured him. 

To Gabe's surprise, that must have given Nolan a boost of confidence when Nolan flipped Gabe off him and was now on top of him. 

"You've been through so much. I can't imagine the loneliness and hurt, but you deserve to know that you're loved and that all The loneliness and darkness is gone. I want to make you feel good," Nolan shared.

Nolan lowered his body to reach Gabe's mouth. He kissed Gabe softly for a few seconds, until he started licking and kissing along Gabe's defined jaw line, trailing his tongue up and down between his ear and neck. 

"Even your neck tastes good," Nolan whispered into Gabe's ear. Nolan moved his lips and tongue from Gabe's wet neck to his chest, sucking on his right nipple and massing the left with his hand. Gabe thought it was a big stretch to even imagine being friends with Nolan again, let alone hearing him say he loves him to him sucking on his nipples. 

"Still ok?" Nolan looked up at Gabe. 

"Amazing. Just keep making your way down south," Gabe said earning a laugh from Nolan. 

Nolan moved his body further down, both their hips fitting together like a puzzle. Just the movement of Nolan's breathing created enough pressure to earn more moans from Gabe. Nolan kept teasing him a little bit by spending time kissing and licking his beautiful abs. Gabe was ready when Nolan decided to tease him one more time. Gabe grabbed Nolan and looked him in the eyes. 

"My thighs don't need anymore attention babe."

"You've always been impatient since we were kids." 

"Shhh," Gabe gestured. "You have a job to finish."

Nolan left all the games aside and pulled down Gabe's boxers. He was nervous looking at the love of his life's dick, but for the split second he looked up and saw Gabe smiling like he's never seen before, it was more than just a sexual act between the two. Gabe lowered his head and opened his mouth onto Gabe. Nolan just started licking him everywhere, no rhythm or technique, but Gabe didn't seem to mind. 

"Any louder and all the werewolves in Beacon Hills will hear you," Nolan commented before having Gabe in his mouth again. Gabe continued to moan as Nolan's mouth worked on him. His moaning and panting only made Nolan lick and suck harder, looking up at him every so often with his messy hair. 

"Nolan, yes, Nolan! Right there so I can-"

Before Gabe could finish his words, he had finished all over Nolan's face. He continued panting all the way through as Nolan cleaned up. Nolan got off his knees and climbed onto the bed next to Gabe. 

"I can name 1 million things that could happen way before what we just did," Gabe said.

"Can I assume we can do this more often?" Nolan asked. 

"Only if next time I can take care of you?" Gabe asked.

"Deal," Nolan agreed. "But as long as we do other boyfriend stuff too."

"Us? Boyfriends?" Gabe questioned. "What about everyone else?"

"Well Liam was actually the one who told me to come here. He doesn't approve but this is what he went through with Theo, so eventually the pack will know and accept this," Nolan said holding Gabe in his arms. 

The boys stared at each other lovingly with passion, like there was no one else in the world, until a distant noise interrupted them. The door swung open and both boys scrambled to cover themselves with the sheets. 

"Liam, Theo! What the hell are you guys doing here?" Nolan yelled. 

Liam just stared at the almost naked boys with his jaw wide open. 

"I told you they'd be naked by now. Can't believe you didn't smell it when we walked through the doorway," Theo said holding his boyfriend's hand.

"Ok this is too much, Theo, we're leaving!" Liam demanded. 

"So we can have sex?" Theo teased. 

"We'll see you guys later," Theo chuckled as he chased Liam out of Gabe's bedroom.


End file.
